SFX 1 Squeak
by Danyella Skyler Silverfire
Summary: Squeak, thump. Will's not happy with Jack.
1. Normal

Title: Squeak  
  
Chapter: 1/1  
  
Author: Danyella Skyler Silverfire  
  
Website: None  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre(s): Humor  
  
Pairing(s): Possible future Will/Jack, or maybe the other way around  
  
Summary: Squeak, thump. Will's not happy with Jack.  
  
Warnings: Bed abuse, miniscule innuendo (Where's Waldo?), minor Norrington abuse, Will abuse, Jack abuse. But don't worry they're all okay.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them though I wish I did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Squeak* *Thump*  
  
"Jack?"  
  
*Squeak* *Thump*  
  
" Aye?"  
  
*Squeak* *Thump*  
  
"Stop that."  
  
*Squeak* *Thump*  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
*Squeak* *Thump*  
  
"That!"  
  
*Pause*  
  
"This?"  
  
*Squeak* *Thump*  
  
"YES!"  
  
"But I like doing that."  
  
"Well, I don't like you doing that!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because."  
  
*Squeak* *Thump*  
  
"I said stop that!"  
  
*Squeak* *Thump*  
  
"Give me a good reason and mayhap I will."  
  
*Squeak* *Thump*  
  
"Jaaack..." *Warning tone*  
  
*Squeak* *Thump*  
  
"Yesss...?" *Mocking tone*  
  
*Squeak* *Thump*  
  
"If you don't stop I remove it."  
  
*Squeak* *Thump*  
  
"That... could be interesting."  
  
*Squeak* *Thump*  
  
"With tongs?"  
  
*Pause*  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"Try me." *Deadpan*  
  
*Squeak* *Thump*  
  
"Jack?"  
  
*Squeak* *Thump*  
  
"Aye, Will?"  
  
*Squeak* *Thump*  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you." *Resigned*  
  
*Squeak* *Thump*  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" *Indignant*  
  
*Squeak* *Thump*  
  
"You'll see soon enough."  
  
*Squeak* *Thump*  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
*Squeak* *Thump*  
  
"No, just a prediction."  
  
*Squeak* *Clink* *Crash*  
  
*Pause*  
  
"Don't say it lad." *Petulant*  
  
"Say what?" *Curious*  
  
"That."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know! That!"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about Jack."  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
*Pause*  
  
"Fine, you can say it."  
  
"I told you so." *Smug*  
  
*Sigh* "Ye didn't have to sound so smug."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"But still..."  
  
"Jack? That's what you get for doing flips on the bed."  
  
"But I was bored."  
  
"So, you decided to jump on the bed?" *Disbelieving*  
  
"Well, you were ignoring me. So, I had to entertain meself. And the bed was there, and looking oh, so fine, just begging to be... leapt upon."  
  
*Put upon sigh* "You are such a child sometimes Jack."  
  
*Silence*  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stop that."  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"That!"  
  
"That?"  
  
"Yes! That!"  
  
"What that?"  
  
"The lip thing."  
  
"What lip thing?"  
  
"With the one... sticking out."  
  
"What's sticking out?"  
  
"Jack!" *Scandalized*  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stop pouting!"  
  
"I am not pouting." *Indignant*  
  
"Jack? I grew up with Elizabeth."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"It means, I know pouting when I see it."  
  
"Well, I never." *Scandalized*  
  
"Now, you just sound like Norrington."  
  
"WHAT!?" *Squawk*  
  
"You sound like Norrington."  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Yes, you do. I have known Norrington just as long as I have known Elizabeth."  
  
"Still, you have no idea what yer accusing me of, lad."  
  
"Oh, I think I have some idea." *Smug*  
  
"Just what is that supposed to mean, lad?"  
  
"Nothing..." *Amused*  
  
"Now, I know yer accusing me of something."  
  
"And just what would that be?"  
  
"That's what I'm asking ye, lad!"  
  
"I have no idea what you might be insinuating that I am insinuating. Because, Jack, quite frankly I'm not insinuating anything, except that you're insinuating that I'm insinuating something."  
  
*Silence*  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I asked you to stop that already."  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Aren't we going in a circle?"  
  
"What are you insinuating?"  
  
*Annoyed groan* *Thump*  
  
"Will, me lad, are you alright?"  
  
*Muffled* "Except that I'm spending my night with you..."  
  
"So what _are_ you insinuating?"  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Take a blanket and go to sleep."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts. Now."  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
*Shuffling*  
  
"Not the bed, Jack."  
  
"But where, then?"  
  
"Floor."  
  
*Shuffle* *Shuffle*  
  
*Pause*  
  
"Will?"  
  
"What?" *Annoyed*  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Yes, me lad?"  
  
"That's what got you sleeping on the floor in the first place." *muttered* "Why did I agree to share a room with him?"  
  
"Ye know ye love me, lad."  
  
*Silence*  
  
"Me lad?"  
  
*Silence*  
  
"Will?"  
  
*Silence*  
  
"William?" *Worried*  
  
*Silence*  
  
"William Turner?" *Really worried*  
  
"Shut up, lay still, and go to sleep."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Author's Note: I know that was fucked. But you have to admit funny. And the sad thing is I can see it. Anyway Read, Review all that good stuff, but most of all tell your friends. And maybe I'll write a sequel about _why_ they are sharing a room, and where. But I do know... vaguely. 


	2. With Names

Title: Squeak  
  
Chapter: 1/1  
  
Author: Danyella Skyler Silverfire  
  
Website: None  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre(s): Humor  
  
Pairing(s): Possible future Will/Jack, or maybe the other way around  
  
Summary: Squeak, thump. Will's not happy with Jack.  
  
Warnings: Bed abuse, miniscule innuendo (Where's Waldo?), minor Norrington abuse, Will abuse, Jack abuse. But don't worry they're all okay.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them though I wish I did.  
  
Authors Note: This is exactly the same as previously posted. The only difference is that I put in who's saying what.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Squeak* *Thump*  
  
W: "Jack?"  
  
*Squeak* *Thump*  
  
J: "Aye?"  
  
*Squeak* *Thump*  
  
W: "Stop that."  
  
*Squeak* *Thump*  
  
J: "Stop what?"  
  
*Squeak* *Thump*  
  
W: "That!"  
  
*Pause*  
  
J: "This?"  
  
*Squeak* *Thump*  
  
W: "YES!"  
  
J: "But I like doing that."  
  
W: "Well, I don't like you doing that!"  
  
J: "Why not?"  
  
W: "Because."  
  
*Squeak* *Thump*  
  
W: "I said stop that!"  
  
*Squeak* *Thump*  
  
J: "Give me a good reason and mayhap I will."  
  
*Squeak* *Thump*  
  
W: "Jaaack..." *Warning tone*  
  
*Squeak* *Thump*  
  
J: "Yesss...?" *Mocking tone*  
  
*Squeak* *Thump*  
  
W: "If you don't stop I remove it."  
  
*Squeak* *Thump*  
  
J: "That... could be interesting."  
  
*Squeak* *Thump*  
  
W: "With tongs?"  
  
*Pause*  
  
J: "You wouldn't!"  
  
W: "Try me." *Deadpan*  
  
*Squeak* *Thump*  
  
W: "Jack?"  
  
*Squeak* *Thump*  
  
J: "Aye, Will?"  
  
*Squeak* *Thump*  
  
W: "Don't say I didn't warn you." *Resigned*  
  
*Squeak* *Thump*  
  
J: "What's that supposed to mean?" *Indignant*  
  
*Squeak* *Thump*  
  
W: "You'll see soon enough."  
  
*Squeak* *Thump*  
  
J: "Is that a threat?"  
  
*Squeak* *Thump*  
  
W: "No, just a prediction."  
  
*Squeak* *Clink* *Crash*  
  
*Pause*  
  
J: "Don't say it lad." *Petulant*  
  
W: "Say what?" *Curious*  
  
J: "That."  
  
W: "What?"  
  
J: "You know! That!"  
  
W: "I have no idea what you're talking about Jack."  
  
J: "Yes, you do."  
  
W: "No, I don't."  
  
*Pause*  
  
J: "Fine, you can say it."  
  
W: "I told you so." *Smug*  
  
J: *Sigh* "Ye didn't have to sound so smug."  
  
W: "Yes, I do."  
  
J: "But still..."  
  
W: "Jack? That's what you get for doing flips on the bed."  
  
J: "But I was bored."  
  
W: "So, you decided to jump on the bed?" *Disbelieving*  
  
J: "Well, you were ignoring me. So, I had to entertain meself. And the bed was there, and looking oh, so fine, just begging to be... leapt upon."  
  
W: *Put upon sigh* "You are such a child sometimes Jack."  
  
*Silence*  
  
W: "Jack?"  
  
J: "What?"  
  
W: "Stop that."  
  
J: "Stop what?"  
  
W: "That!"  
  
J: "That?"  
  
W: "Yes! That!"  
  
J: "What that?"  
  
W: "The lip thing."  
  
J: "What lip thing?"  
  
W: "With the one... sticking out."  
  
J: "What's sticking out?"  
  
W: "Jack!" *Scandalized*  
  
J: "What?"  
  
W: "Stop pouting!"  
  
J: "I am not pouting." *Indignant*  
  
W: "Jack? I grew up with Elizabeth."  
  
J: "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
W: "It means, I know pouting when I see it."  
  
J: "Well, I never." *Scandalized*  
  
W: "Now, you just sound like Norrington."  
  
J: "WHAT!?" *Squawk*  
  
W: "You sound like Norrington."  
  
J: "I do not!"  
  
W: "Yes, you do. I have known Norrington just as long as I have known Elizabeth."  
  
J: "Still, you have no idea what yer accusing me of, lad."  
  
W: "Oh, I think I have some idea." *Smug*  
  
J: "Just what is that supposed to mean, lad?"  
  
W: "Nothing..." *Amused*  
  
J: "Now, I know yer accusing me of something."  
  
W: "And just what would that be?"  
  
J: "That's what I'm asking ye, lad!"  
  
W: "I have no idea what you might be insinuating that I am insinuating. Because, Jack, quite frankly I'm not insinuating anything, except that you're insinuating that I'm insinuating something."  
  
*Silence*  
  
W: "Jack?"  
  
J: "What?"  
  
W: "I asked you to stop that already."  
  
J: "Stop what?"  
  
W: "Aren't we going in a circle?"  
  
J: "What are you insinuating?"  
  
W: *Annoyed groan* *Thump*  
  
J: "Will, me lad, are you alright?"  
  
W: *Muffled* "Except that I'm spending my night with you..."  
  
J: "So what _are_ you insinuating?"  
  
W: "Jack?"  
  
W: "Take a blanket and go to sleep."  
  
J: "But..."  
  
W: "No buts. Now."  
  
J: "Fine, fine."  
  
*Shuffling*  
  
W: "Not the bed, Jack."  
  
J: "But where, then?"  
  
W: "Floor."  
  
*Shuffle* *Shuffle*  
  
*Pause*  
  
J: "Will?"  
  
W: "What?" *Annoyed*  
  
J: "I'm bored."  
  
W: "Jack?"  
  
J: "Yes, me lad?"  
  
W: "That's what got you sleeping on the floor in the first place." *muttered* "Why did I agree to share a room with him?"  
  
J: "Ye know ye love me, lad."  
  
*Silence*  
  
J: "Me lad?"  
  
*Silence*  
  
J: "Will?"  
  
*Silence*  
  
J: "William?" *Worried*  
  
*Silence*  
  
J: "William Turner?" *Really worried*  
  
W: "Shut up, lay still, and go to sleep."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Author's Note: I know that was fucked. But you have to admit funny. And the sad thing is I can see it. Anyway Read, Review all that good stuff, but most of all tell your friends. And maybe I'll write a sequel about _why_ they are sharing a room, and where. But I do know... vaguely. 


End file.
